1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine translation apparatus, and more particularly, to a machine translation apparatus for translating a document with at least one tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a computer technology advances, machine translation apparatuses for automatically translating a document in a first language into a second language have been studied and developed. However, using the prior art machine translation apparatuses, it is difficult to analyze the construction of a document to be translated, and thus the prior art machine translation apparatuses can not be used in practice. Therefore, a machine translation apparatus able to carry out a precise translation is required.
Note that, the document (for example, a Japanese document) to be translated by the machine translation apparatus is determined to be an original document as it is, and thus, implicit or supplementary information concerning the document and a verbose description thereof necessary for the machine translation is omitted. Namely, the original document to be translated by the machine translation apparatus does not have sufficient description of information for carrying out a machine translation operation thereof. Therefore, when using a machine translation apparatus, an operator must add the above necessary description and information or analyze the meaning of the document in context.
In the prior art, a machine translation apparatus able to increase the accuracy and an efficiency of the translation process is, for example. provided by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) Nos. 60-124782, 63-276174, and 4-42362.
As described above, a translation based on human knowledge or the common sense can not be produced by current machine translation apparatuses. Current machine translation apparatuses translate a sentence only by using the included information thereof. Therefore, a machine translation apparatus carries out a translation operation in accordance with an original document (sentence) having vague portions, so that the machine translation apparatus can not correctly translate the document.
Further, in the proposed machine translation apparatuses, the translation efficiency is not sufficient. Namely, for example, in the machine translation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 60-124782, a standard document form, which can be recognized (understood) by the machine translation apparatus, is constituted based on the document form of the original document. Further, in a machine translation system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-276174, the supplementary translation information is not always used, and further, this supplementary translation information should be input to the machine translation apparatus by dialogue with the operation. Further, in a method of processing Japanese documents disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-42362, when a subject or predicate is omitted, the omitted subject or predicate is provided by using a candidate buffer.